callofdutyfandomcom-20200223-history
Zombie Monkey
:For other uses, see Monkey. :For the enemy encountered in Ascension , see Space Monkey '' .]] The ' ' is a new Zombies enemy seen in "Shangri-La". They appear whenever a powerup is dropped. They go for the power-up, running towards the Pack-a-Punch Machine, changing the powerup as they run. They cannot change the power-up to a Death Machine. However, they can change a power up into a Random Perk Bottle for a very brief period of time. They are worth 500 points if the player who picked up the power up kills them before they attack, but only 10 points if another player kills them. If the monkey hits a player, they lose 50 points Behavior The monkeys stay perched on top of the sides of the stairs leading up to the Pack-a-Punch Machine. When a power-up is dropped, they will howl wildly and one will run towards it. When they have it, they will run up to the top of the temple. They also have very low health as a simple knife attack will kill it. If a player gets a power-up before a monkey gets it, the monkey will attack the player once, and then run away, possibly out of the anger of not getting the power-up. Power-Up Cycle When a monkey steals a power-up, the power up will turn from green to red, and will cycle through every power-up, excluding the Bonfire Sale, Death Machine, and the Lightning Bolt power-ups. Power-ups included in the monkeys' cycle usually include: *Carpenter *Double Points *Fire Sale *Insta-Kill *Max Ammo *Nuke *Random Perk Bottle (Under certain circumstancesA Random Perk Bottle will only spawn if the Power-Up sacrificed was Max Ammo. A Power-Up turned into Max Ammo will not create a Random Perk Bottle at any point if picked up again. A Max Ammo which is picked up, but saved before it changes will also never turn into Random Perk Bottle. The Perk Bottle only appears for 0.5 seconds, and only appears once.) Achievements *'Monkey See, Monkey Don't' - In Shangri-La, get something from the monkeys.http://www.callofduty.com/intel/477 *'Small Consolation''' - Shrink every zombie type with the 31-79 JGb215 . (Includes Monkey Zombie) Trivia *Zombie Monkeys are the weakest zombies to date, dying instantly from any damage. *They are seen perched on walls in the spawn room, and even though players may kill them, another one will just spawn to take a power-up when it is dropped. *Killing Zombie Monkeys that are perched on walls in the spawn room will not give any points. *These are the first zombies that don't have their health increase in any way. *Unlike most undead, Zombie Monkeys' eyes do not glow. This trait is shared with the Cosmic Silverback. *When the 31-79 JGb215 is used on a Zombie Monkey, the monkey disappears. *Monkeys that are carrying a power up are not affected by a Napalm Zombie's Napalm patch. *Monkeys are able to throw back grenades. *it is possible, if time consuming, to wait for a monkey to take a power-up on the pack-a-punch stairs, then kill it. the power up will stay for its remaining time, and an infinite number of monkeys will spawn, therefore it is possible to boost points (however, if it was a nuke or carpenter, it woulb be more beneficial to take the power-up, as it will grant 200-400 points) References Category:Zombies Mode Category:Enemies Category:Animals